


2 weeks in New York

by Miss_read



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_read/pseuds/Miss_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 years ago, Steve lost the love is his life. And now, for 2 weeks, she's back for Jane and Thor's fairytale wedding. </p><p>With her new boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> The tags kind of give away how this will go, but I didn't want to trip anybody up or trigger anyone because it may get really sad. 
> 
> But it will get happier, I promise! I hope you enjoy it.

“You gotta come, Steve. She’s only in town for 2 weeks.” 

2 weeks. 

After 2 years of radio silence, he has 2 weeks of her being in the same city for once. 

They ended it when Steve went on a 4 month mission in Bermuda. She told him she love him, and he said he loved her too and asked her to marry him. 

He didn’t have a ring or anything, but he meant it. She said no, that she couldn’t sit and wait for him when 4 months down the line he might; A) Be injured B) Be dead, or C) Not love her anymore. 

Steve agreed, saying he didn’t want that for them either. 

One could say they parted on good terms, but the fact that Steve has hidden all pictures of her in his bedside drawer because he doesn’t want to get rid of them but simultaneously can’t look at them without breaking down either says something else.. 

It was said that a person was only afforded one true love in their lifetime. Steve wasn’t sure to what extent he agreed with that. but if he did, Darcy was his. 

He just wished she could have stayed his as he remained hers.

When he returned from his mission, Steve was told that she had moved back to her hometown a month after he left. 

Now she was coming back for 2 weeks for Jane’s wedding and the organisation leading up to it.

He had 2 weeks to get her back. 

*

“You gotta come, Steve. She’s only in town for 2 weeks.” Clint told him, when everybody was gathering down at the main entrance of the tower to greet Darcy while Steve was busy sulking in his apartment “I know you want to see her.” 

“I’ll see her at the wedding.” Steve shrugged, trying to seem as though the idea of her being in the same building as him made his fingers tingle. 

“Oh, so you’ll avoid her the rest of the time? I don’t think so, Steve.” Clint shook his head “You’re the best man, and she’s the maid of honour. If anybody’s going to be seeing a lot of eachother, it’s you.” he finished with a wink. 

“She doesn’t want to see me.” Steve sighed “if she did, she would have called. Or texted. or emailed me for christ sake. We’re finished.” 

Clint looked as though he was contemplating something before he spoke up “Look, I wasn’t supposed to tell you but...every time she calls, she asks about you. She’s still in love with you, man. Just go down there and it will all be back to roses.”

Steve swallowed thickly. “She still…” He shook his head “Okay, fine. I’ll come. But don’t get your hopes up.” 

*

They’re all standing at the front of the tower when the car pulls up. Thor is beaming and has his arm around Jane -he’s barely been able to keep his hands off her since they got engaged. Steve is standing behind him, as he is the only person that is tall enough for Steve to hide behind. But, when the door opens, Steve can’t but step to the side to get a better look. 

Natasha places a hand on his shoulder as a form of comfort. 

Darcy steps out, and everybody lets out a collective cheer, accept for Steve. He’s frozen as he looks her over. 

2 years is not long enough for somebody to change their appearance naturally, but Steve notices. Darcy’s not glowing like she used to. Her smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes and she looks nervous.

Then another figure steps out of the car that makes Steve’s stomach lurch. Nobody really registers it because they are too buy focussing on how Thor has lifted Darcy into the air in a huge hug. 

“Ahem.” The man clears his throat loudly “You going to introduce me, babe?” he gives Darcy a pointed look as Thor sets her down. 

“Right.” Darcy nods, smoothing out her shirt “Everybody, this is my boyfriend, Ben.” 

Steve looks Ben over and tried not to focus on how his heart has dropped to his stomach. He’s tall. Not as tall as Steve but tall enough to cast a shadow over Darcy. He has dark hair and even darker eyes. His smile is warm and friendly as he extends a hand out to Thor. 

“Nice to finally meet you, man.” He greets, shaking Thor’s hand “Congratulations on your wedding. From what I’ve been told, Jane’s a great gal.” 

“She is indeed.” Thor nodded proudly, and is polite enough to not say that he has no idea that Darcy had a boyfriend, or was bringing one to the wedding. 

The couple went around the group, giving a share of hugs and handshakes and it was only until Darcy was standing in front of Steve that he realised he had been holding his breath.

“Hey.” She sent a small smile up at him. 

“Hi.” he breathed out, before opening his arms with a matching smile “Do I get a hug?” 

Darcy seemed to relax at the fact that he didn’t completely hate her and wrapped her arms around his waist as he did her shoulders. 

“ ‘S real good to see you, Darce.” He whispered into her hair. It wasn’t anything too heavy, like what he was really feeling. But it wasn’t dismissive of their past together either. He wanted to say ‘I still love you so much please come back to me.’, but that would really be inappropriate with her boyfriend standing right there. 

Speaking of boyfriend, Ben spoke up. “jeez, get a room.” he chuckled as Darcy back away blushing. 

“It’s good to see you too, Steve.” She nodded “This is my boyfriend, Ben.”

Steve held out his hand “Nice to meet you, Ben.” 

Ben took his hand and shook it. Steve couldn’t help the slight sense of satisfaction that came with how much bigger his hand was than Ben’s. 

“Good to meet you too, Steve.” He smiled “Darcy’s told me a lot about you. Thanks for saving the world, and shitting rainbows according to her.” 

His tone was teasing, but Steve caught Darcy swallowing thickly out of the corner of his eye. Or maybe he wanted to see it. 

Steve forced a chuckle “Sorry you had to hear about me. I’m not nearly as interesting as Darcy says I am.” He looked at her, right into her eyes “But that’s Darcy for you.” 

What Steve was unaware of was that everyone was watching them. Not even discretely; Tony, Natasha, Thor, Jane, Bruce, Sam, Pepper, and Clint were all watching very obviously. 

“Yeah. It is.” Ben nodded, releasing Steve’s hand. 

Silence hung heavy and thick in the air. Steve wasn’t sure what to do. Was he meant to square up? Why should he? Ben seemed like a perfectly friendly guy?

Only, Steve didn’t really believe that. He didn’t know why, but he did not like Ben. 

**

Sam called it ‘over correcting’ in hushed tones while they stood on the balcony of the penthouse, sipping drinks as Jane went over the plans for the next two weeks. Everybody had to get the final fittings of their outfits in 3 days. Then the rehersal dinner was 2 days after than. Then the day after was the bachelorette party. Next night was bachelor party..

Steve zoned out after that, focused on what Sam had said. 

“What the hell does over-correcting mean?” He asked his friend, his glass of water clutched tightly in his hand. 

Sam rolled his eyes “I mean, I don’t know the guy personally. But look at him.” he subtly gestured to Ben, who had an arm wrapped around Darcy’s waist. “You’re blonde, blue eyes, clean-cut and open. He’s dark, mysterious and you could totally take him in a fight.” 

Steve blinked “What? I’m not going to fight anybody, Sam.” 

“Sure, you wont.” Sam nodded “try and do it before the wedding. Thor will kill you if you ruin his big day.” 

Sam sauntered off to Natasha, whole smiled at him knowingly. And, before he knew it, Clint was at his side. 

“I don’t like him.” The archer said “And I know you don’t either.” 

Steve sighed “Of course I don’t like him. He’s going out with My…” he trailed off “Darcy.” 

_My Darcy._

“Listen, Steve.” Clint stood in front of him “I get a call from Darcy once every two weeks and she tells me how she’s doing. I’ve never heard of this guy before. Somethings not right.” 

“Maybe. Or maybe she just values privacy.” Steve ran a hand through his hair “I’ll ask Jane tomorrow, okay? She’ll know.” 

“You better hope she does.” Clint said firmly “Because you and I both know that if Natasha starts interrogating him, it won’t end well.” He leaned in “Get her back, Steve. Bring her back home, please.” 

Steve smiled sadly “I’m not her home anymore.” 

“Yes you are.” Clint looked him dead in the eyes “And I know she’s still yours.” 

*

Clint’s right. 

Steve hasn’t felt home anywhere since she left. 

The next two weeks were going to be hell.


	2. Brunch

Pepper organised a brunch for everyone the second day of Darcy’s stay. Summer rolled into New York a few weeks ago so they set up on the balcony on the penthouse once again. It’s one long table with Tony at the top (because he’s an arrogant son of a bitch), Thor and Jane across from each other, then Bruce and Pepper across there, same with Natasha and Sam, Clint and Steve, Darcy and Ben, and finally, Jane and Thor. 

Steve’s sat on other side of the table, diagonal to Darcy, next to Ben. It’s fine. He’s fine. 

A continental breakfast is laid out in front of him. Steve sips his drink as Clint tells the funniest mission story he has, which has Sam in stitches, because he’s the only one who hasn’t heard it before. 

Ben hasn’t heard it before, either. But he didn’t seem to be listening either. He has one hand over Darcy’s for most of the time. 

“So, Ben. What do you do?” Sam asks, and they’ve all been wondering. 

“I’m a personal trainer.” Ben smiled before taking a gulp of orange juice. “Freelance, mostly.” 

“You run?” Clint chimed in, ignoring how twitchy Steve was getting. This was going to turn into an interrogation and he knew it. 

“Every morning and evening.” He nodded “Went to central Park this morning. Beautiful. I actually expected to see you there, Steve. Darcy said you run through Central Park every morning.” 

Steve swallowed thickly before giving a small smile “I do. What time did you go?” 

“7.” There was something challenging in the way he looked at Steve, like an animal trying to make himself bigger, but his smile was warm and friendly. 

Steve shrugged “I go at about 5.45. I like to see the sunrise.” He could see CLint nodding in approval in the corner of his eye. 

Ben chuckled “Darce would kill me if I woke her up before sunrise.” 

Steve looked to Darcy, whom had her eyes glued to her plate until her name was mentioned. She huffed out a small laugh and looked between them “Steve was quiet.” 

“I guess I’ve got a lot to learn.” Ben smiled. 

Steve really hoped the conversation would end there. But then, from the furthest side of the table, Tony spoke up. 

“So where did you two meet, Darcy?” 

Ben was about to speak up, when he realised that Tony had addressed Darcy directly. She had to answer. 

“We used to date in high school.” She said with a smile. “Went to prom and everything. Then I moved away for college so we broke up-”

“She dumped me.” Ben interjected, sending her a light-hearted smirk. 

She laughed a little “Yeah. Anyway, when I moved back home we started hanging out again. And we just got back together.” 

Everyone was quiet for a moment, and it was Pepper who finally broke the silence. 

“That’s very sweet.” She smiled. 

Ben scoffed “I didn’t quite save her from a burning building. But it’s something.” 

Steve automatically spoke up “It was a lab.” And then he was aware of everybody’s eyes on him “The lab was burning. Not the building. And I just carried her to the med bay when she broke her ankle. I didn’t save her.” 

Ben blinked “I guess Darcy holds you on a higher pedestal.”

 

*

After brunch, Steve pulled Clint and Sam to the side. 

“You guys were really impolite back there.” He said firmly “I told you not to interrogate the poor guy.” 

“Come on, he’s an asshole.” Clint rolled his eyes. 

Steve sighed “He is a little standoffish. but what do you expect? He’s surrounded by a bunch of people he doesn’t know and...me.” 

“Maybe he shouldn’t come to the wedding.” Sam suggested, looking almost hopeful. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t come to the wedding.” Steve groaned. “I mean, he must be uncomfortable, being around the fella that asked his girlfriend to marry him.” 

“She wanted to say yes, Steve. She told me last year!” Clint seemed to be growing exasperated. “Have you talked to Jane?”

Steve ran a hand through his hair “No. I haven’t gotten a chance.” 

“You have to.” Sam urged “You’re right, we’ll leave Ben alone. But just ask Jane if Darcy’s mentioned him before.” 

“Okay. Fine.” Steve conceded, and went off to find the bride-to-be. 

*

Steve found her in the lab, where he knew she would be. 

“Hey, Jane.” He greeted warmly as he entered “How are you doing?” 

“Hi Steve. I’m great. Pepper’s doing all the stressing for me.” Jane laughed when she looked up from her notes “Can I help you? I haven’t seen you in the lab since…” She trailed off, before looking a little sad “Since Darcy left.” 

“Yeah, I actually wanted to ask about that.” Steve shifted from his left foot, to his right, and back again. “Clint says that Darcy has never told him about Ben before in the last 2 years. But you have, right?” 

Jane shook her head “Nope. She hasn’t told me about boyfriends or anything. She just always says she doesn’t want to talk about her lovelife. I thought she’d hit a new, fantastic level of independence.” 

Steve sighed “I was hoping you’d know more. They don’t trust him.” 

“Darcy says he’s funny and he loves her. And that’s all that matters.” Jane shrugged “That’s all I know. And even if I did know more, I don’t think she’d want me to tell you.” 

He nodded “I understand. I shouldn’t be so...nosey.” 

“It took her a really long time to get over you, Steve.” Jane’s face turned serious. “Months. You were the love of her life.”

Steve gave a sad, bitter laugh “I’m still not over her.” He looked Jane dead in the eyes to convey honesty “I don’t think I ever will be.” 

“You really loved her, didn’t you?” Jane smiled, tilting her head. Steve had the same look in his eyes that Thor got when he looked at her. 

“I did. More than anything.” Steve nodded “After she left me, and I went on my mission, I remember thinking that I had nothing to come home to. It was terrifying. She just made everything better.” 

Jane gave his arm a small pat “It’ll be okay, Steve. It’s only two weeks.” 

Steve chuckled and shook his head “Already feels like the longest two weeks of my life.”


	3. Dress Fitting.

After turning down wearing the traditional Asgardian best man outfit (He’d spent enough time in tights in his time as a showgirl), Steve was due for his final fitting of his suite on the third day of Darcy’s visit, as was the rest of the wedding party that was currently on earth and not in Asgard. That included Darcy, Natasha, and Sam. 

It was set up in the Jane’s apartment in Stark Tower, with Tony’s personal tailor present to get everybody’s final measurements. 

Steve waited in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt while Natasha was being properly fitted in a beautiful dark blue dress. Darcy would be wearing a dress of a similar colour, but a different style. Natasha’s was long enough to hit the floor and dragged behind her a little, with a long slit up the side. 

“How do I look?” Natasha looked at him in the mirror, while Sam admired from the sidelines. 

“Gorgeous.” Steve smiled genuinely. Natasha was probably his best friend, after all, he was glad to have her there.

Darcy came late running in later, out of breath. Steve sagged. He had hoped to be fitted and gone by the time she arrived. 

“Sorry. I’m late.” She puffed “I was just showing Ben the best places to go. He’s sight-seeing today.” 

Steve nodded in understanding “Well, I think you’re up next.” He gestured to the little podium set up that Natasha was standing on, mirrors surrounding it.

“Are you sure you’re supposed to be here, Steve?” She began pulling her jumper off over her head “Isn’t it bad luck for the Best man to see the maid of honour before the wedding?”

Steve knew she was joking to lighten the mood, so he laughed “I don’t think that’s quite right.” He cleared his throat when she began to undress further “Do you want me to turn around or..”

Darcy shrugged “it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” She paused, looking him over as if she was just drinking him in “Thanks for being so nice to Ben, by the way. I know it’s kind of weird, but you’re being your usual sweet self and I really appreciate that.” 

Steve felt his chest tightened. Ben, right. For a moment he had forgotten about her boyfriend and just enjoyed her company. He made a note not to do that again “Of course.”

He didn’t mention that he also hated the guy for some unknown reason. 

“So I heard you turned down the cape.” She said as she undressed and stepped in front of the mirror in her mismatched underwear “Bummer. I was really looking forward to it.” 

Steve chuckled “Capes aren’t really my thing.” he shrugged “Don’t you remember when you made me be superman for halloween? The damn thing almost strangled me.” 

Darcy laughed “Oh yeah. You tripped over it when you saw me in my costume.” 

“Right. You were...that green one? Poison something. You looked beautiful.” Steve nodded. 

She smiled at him through the mirror at the tailor slipped the dress on her. “Thanks.” 

God, he was still in love with her. How was that possible? She had moved on, hadn’t she? Why couldn’t he? Were they not as in love as he thought they were? 

Steve sat on the couch and stared at the window, questions buzzing through his head. He asked her to marry him, she said no. But she loved him, Jane said so. He was so confused. 

“Well?” Darcy’s voice broke him from his reverie “How do I look?” She asked. 

The air was knocked from Steve’s lungs. 

The dress was a halterneck with a sweetheart neckline. It cinched in at her waist with a gold sash before flaring out with the help of Darcy’s hips and a layer of tule. 

“You look like the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Steve said without even thinking. 

The room fell silent, Sam and Natasha’s conversation stopped abruptly as they looked at him. 

“Steve…” Darcy sighed. 

He looked around the room, noting everybody’s shocked expression “Did I say something wrong?” 

Steve remembered showering Darcy with compliments all the time. Why was this any different? 

“Steve, lets go outside.” Natasha said firmly, taking Steve by the arm and leading him onto the balcony. 

“What did I do?” Steve asked dumbly “Thats not the first time I’ve said that to her.”

“I know.” The redhead patted his shoulder “And that’s what made you a good boyfriend. But now you need to learn how to be a good ex boyfriend”

Steve blinked “What? how do I do that?”

“You have to treat her differently now. You can’t compliment her as much.” Natasha explained “Maybe even not talk as often.” 

“No.” he shook his head “I don’t want that. And I don’t want to be her ex. I want her back, Nat. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” 

“Well you can’t have her back.” She snapped “You can’t because she’s got Ben now. And whether we like him or not, if he makes Darcy happy we have to let him.” 

“Then how am I supposed to get over her?” Steve snapped back “I haven’t been happy in the last 2 years without her? Is there something wrong with me?” 

“I don’t know, Steve. Relationships aren’t my area of expertise.” Natasha shrugged. 

“I am sick of everybody telling me what to do. I don’t want to hate Ben, I really don’t. But I do. And I wish I could get over Darcy but I just cant. I love her.” He raked a hand through his hair “And I know it’s my fault we broke up, but I-”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Darcy’s small voice could be heard from behind him. 

Steve spun around to face her, his eyes wide “How much did you hear?” 

She stared down at her bare feet. She was still wearing the dress “That doesn’t matter. I just want you to know what it wasn’t your fault. And I…” Darcy trailed off, looking up at him “I never hated you for it.”

Steve opened his mouth to reply, but then she was gone, walking through the living room and picking up her clothes as she went. 

“Darcy!” He called after her as the elevator doors closed. “Shit.” 

3 days down, 11 to go.


	4. Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little explanation into how Darcy's feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a large amount of emotional domestic abuse and could be considered triggering. Tread lightly, friends.

She shouldn’t have come. 

That was the one thing running through Darcy’s head when she arrived back in New York. 

She hadn’t intended on taking Ben with her. She was actually look forward to two weeks away from him. He rarely let her out without going with her, so she shouldn’t be surprised when he refused to let her go unless he went with her. 

Darcy never told anybody about Ben, because if she did she’d find herself telling them what he was like, and how he treated her.

He threw away most of her clothes when they started dating, and took her shopping for an all new wardrobe that he liked. He checked through her phone every other day, and deleted Steve’s number a long time ago. 

Steve. The stormy look that would pass across Ben’s eyes whenever she mentioned him was one that she didn’t care to see, or admit how much it scared her.

He walked her to work every morning, and picked her up at the end of the day. He insisted they move in together in his apartment, but kept all her stuff in boxes as to not clutter the place up. 

But he loved her, that’s what he said. He must mean it too, because he was always buying her things. Jewellery, chocolates, makeup, just like Steve used to. So he must love her. 

So she let him come to the wedding, calling ahead on the plane flight over to explain to Jane what the situation was. It was all going to be okay. 

The she saw Steve. 

Gorgeous, shining, funny, brave, sweet, smart, snarky, generous Steve who hadn’t aged a day and wouldn’t take his eyes off her.

They hugged, and she felt like she was home again. 

Ben was was blase at best when meeting the Avengers. 

“Honestly, they do more damage than what they save.” He said later “Y’know once, I heard Captain America destroyed a whole hospital wing.” 

“Thats not true.” Darcy shook her head. “He only damaged some of the walls when he was chasing a guy. And he paid for it to be fixed. And he visited all the kids in the pediatric ward.” 

Ben raised an eyebrow “Jesus. Didn’t know I’d have my throat cut for saying something against your precious Captain.”

“I wasn’t-” Darcy began, but Ben cut her off. 

“And don’t think I didn’t see the way you were looking at him earlier.” He scolded “You made me look like an idiot, staring at him like that. I’m your boyfriend, Darce. Not him.” 

She stared at her feet “Okay, I’m sorry.” 

“C’mere,” Ben pulled her into a hug “I just don’t like the idea of anybody else with my girl.” 

‘My Girl’, Steve used to call her that occasionally. But, for some reason, when Steve said it, it didn’t make her feel like a possession. 

*

 

After Brunch, Ben was quiet. 

“Babe?” Darcy asked when they got back to their temporary apartment. “What’s wrong?” 

“Oh, so you’re talking to me now?” He snapped.

She frowned “What? Why are you mad. You were perfectly fine upstairs.” 

“I was not fine, Darce. I wasn’t fine when you sat by and let your friends and precious Steve belittle me.” Ben sneared. 

“They weren’t belittling you. They just wanted to get to know you.” She explained. 

“Oh really? And why don’t they know anything about me already, Darcy?” He asked “Why haven’t you told them about me?” 

Darcy fell short. What could she say? 

“Are you ashamed of me, Darcy?” Ben said, his tone softening. 

“No, I-” 

“Because there are other girls I could be with.” He cupped his hand around her cheek, stroking her jaw with his thumb “But I chose you. And I love you.”

 

“I know.” Darcy muttered “I’m sorry.”   
Ben grinned “That’s my girl.” 

*

Steve still loved her. 

After her walking out on him, never calling, and showing up with another guy, he still loved her. 

He could be such an idiot sometimes. 

From the moment they broke up, to when she started dating Ben, to when she got the invite to Janes wedding and flew to New York, she had never stopped loving him. 

She broke up with him thinking that it would save her from waiting for him during each mission, and sparing her the hurt of him one day going away and coming back not loving her anymore. 

Darcy didn’t anticipate the hole that he would leave in her heart when he went. So she moved, back to where she was before her life changed to the path that lead her to Steve. So when Ben asked her out again, she said yes because that would bring her back to a time so long ago that she might not even remember Steve. 

But she did remember him. Occasionally, she would wake up to a pair of strong arms around her and think they were Steve’s, but they weren’t. They weren’t Steve arms, or his eyes, or his lips or his touch or his laugh or his heart or anything that made her happy.

 

But she couldn’t break up with ben, not when he’d come all the way to New York with her for the wedding. Not when she promised she didn’t have feelings for Steve. 

But she didn’t love Ben. 

She loved Steve.


	5. Rehearsal Dinner

Steve didn’t go out the day before the rehearsal dinner, too afraid to bump into Darcy, or Jane, or Thor, Or Nat, or Sam…

He just didn’t want to see anybody. 

In his day of silence, Steve started off angry at himself; for putting Darcy on the spot, for opening his dumb mouth, for letting her walk away. Again. 

Then it changed, and he got angry at everything else, like his job. His fuckign job that tore him away from the one good thing he hand in his life. And Ben. 

Ben. He hated ben in a petty, childish way. He knew he shouldn’t. Darcy had the right to move on. But Steve could help but hate him irrationally. 

Well, it was irrational. Until the rehearsal dinner. 

Steve wore a dark blue three piece suit as he waited in the hall that the wedding would take place in in a few days time. 

Clint jogged in late “Sorry I’m late. Were you waiting for me?” 

Jane shook her head “Darcy isn’t here yet.” 

Steve looked at his watch. Darcy was running 15 minutes late. “Should I go look for her?” He suggested. He didn’t have her new phone number, so he couldn’t call, but they weren’t too far from the tower. 

“She’ll be here.” Jane said quickly, fiddling with her nailbeds. 

“Why don’t I go?” Natasha suggested. Jane paused for a moment before nodding. 

Steve resisted his initial urge to pout like a child.

 

Natasha returns with Darcy 10 minutes later, and the group let out a collective breath. 

“Nice of you to join us.” Clint mutters, earning a jab in the ribs from Natasha’s elbow.

“Sorry.” Darcy muttered, taking her place at the end of the alter. 

“Right. First Sif and Clint will walk down the aisle.” Pepper announced from the altar where she and Thor were standing, beckoning the two, who then linked arms and began walking. 

“Then Sam and Natasha.” Pepper instructed, rather enjoying how everybody was doing as they were told for once. 

“Then Steve and Darcy.” She said, once the others had taken their places. 

Steve hasn’t taken his eyes off Darcy since she entered. She was wearing a simple black dress that hugged her figure, with lace sleeves that contrasted against her pale skin. He offered her his arm, which she took because she had to, and made they made their way down the aisle. 

“I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting.” he muttered, keeping his eyes straight “I mean everything you heard, and all the stuff you didn’t hear, too. But I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.” 

Darcy let out a breath that shook her shoulders before whispering “I never stopped loving you.” So quietly that Steve almost didn’t hear it. 

Before he could reply, they were at the altar, and the music began for Jane to walk down the aisle. 

Steve could speak. He couldn’t breathe. He barely even blinked as he stared at Darcy on the other side of the altar. 

Jane reached them all with a wide grin to match Thor’s equally joyous expression. Pepper gave a rundown of what would happen now, but it was all a dull roar in Steve’s ears. 

Then it was over, and Darcy left. 

*

The dinner was right after, but Steve was too busy meeting Jane’s family and Thor’s comrades to speak to Darcy. As much as he tried, she was always on the other side of the room with Ben, who’s arm was wrapped protectively around her as he whispered in her ear. 

Steve watched as Darcy gave her boyfriend a sweet smile, sipping her drink. 

“He’s not letting her talk to you.” Natasha’s smooth voice said into Steve’s ear, making him jump. 

It makes a moment for him to process her words “What?”

“When I went to go and get her earlier, he was telling her not to talk to you for the rest of the week.” Natasha explained “Look at her wrists.” 

Steve’s eyes flew to the joint of her hands as Natasha kept talking “Slightly bruised. So is her waist, I saw when she was getting changed.”

Bile rose in Steve’s throat. Ben had been hurting her. 

“I’m gonna kill him.” he growled. It wouldn’t exactly be hard. All he’d had to do was get Ben alone, and he’d be dead within seconds. 

Steve hadn’t thought about anything like that since HYDRA. 

“Steve.” Natasha rested a hand on his shoulder “No jumping to conclusions.” 

“Natasha...” He murmured. 

“Listen to me. By the looks of it, the more serious part is emotional manipulation. But I’m not sure yet.” She pulled him off towards the bar, away from anybody else “The bruises could be anything. It could even be a sex thing.” 

Now Steve wanted to throw up. 

“Tomorrow, at the bachelorette party. I’m going to get some answers from Darcy. Ben’s coming to the bachelor party too, Don’t do anything stupid.” Natasha had the same tone of voice that she had when relaying a plan on a mission “If what I think is going on is going on, he has to be gone before the wedding.” 

“I’ll take care of it.” Steve nodded, staring across the room at Ben like he’s a target. 

“Steve, look at me.” She pulled his face to look her in the eyes “This is not an excuse for you to get Darcy back. She might be in a really bad place. This isn’t about you, do you understand?” 

Her words clicked with him. She’s right. It wasn’t about being a knight in shining armour and Stealing Darcy away from the monster so she would love him again. It was about Darcy being safe. 

“I understand.” He nodded. 

“Good. Now go home, and don’t tell anybody. If we tell the others it’ll get messy.” Natasha instructed. 

*

Steve formulated his plan like an army attack. He knew what to ask Ben to find out what he wanted to know, and how he could get him to leave without making a scene. 

Of course, Steve factored in a few punches into the plan too.

He was ashamed at how much he wanted Natasha’s predictions to be true. It would explain her shyness over the last fews days, her reluctance to look at him when Ben was around. 

The only thing he couldn’t wrap his head around was why she would say she was still in love with him. 

Steve tried his hardest not to picture her coming home to him once Ben was out of the picture, because it was selfish and wrong, but he couldn’t help it. 

He was going to get her safe first. Then he was going to try his hardest to get her back.


	6. Bachelorette Party

“What time are you coming home?” Ben asked as Darcy readied herself for the bachelorette party. 

“I’m probably going to stay at Jane’s.” She replied from the bathroom, applying a thick coat of mascara. 

“I think you should come home.” He said firmly, and Darcy could hear him getting up from the couch “I’ll pick you up.” 

“Ben.” Darcy rolled her eyes “I haven’t had a night out with the girls in so long. Can a please just have tonight. I’ll call you when we get in.” 

He leant against the doorframe, his eyes scanning over her. She was wearing a pair of shorts that hugged against her waist and a glittery top. She felt gorgeous. 

“You really going out like that?” He asked. 

Darcy frowned “Yeah, why?” 

Ben shrugged “Nothin’. I mean, you look good. But it’s a little...hooker-ish.” He gestured to her chest. 

“I can’t do anything to reduce my breast size, Ben.” Darcy said, raising her eyebrows. 

“But you can stand to cover it up a little.” He said bluntly “You do this a lot. You should try to look more respectable.” 

“Respectable?” Darcy repeated, placing a hand on her hip. 

“Hey.” Ben snapped, taking two large steps towards her to grab her wrists “Don’t use that tone with me.” 

“You can’t tell me what to wear.” She replied, scowling up at him. 

Darcy had had enough of this, enough of him telling her what to do. Seeing Steve again had made her realise that she deserved more. She shouldn’t be treated like this. 

“Let hell I can. You’re my girlfriend, Darcy.” Ben growled “I don’t want you walking the streets looking like a damn whore. You’re going to get changed, and you’re going to be home by 11.” 

She could feel herself shrinking at his tone. But what terrified her most was that she might never stand up for herself if she didn’t now. She might never get away from him. 

“I am going out, exactly as I am.” Darcy replied, her voice low “And I am staying at Jane’s with everybody else. If you want me home, you can come pick me up yourself.” 

That got him. She knew he’d never show his true colours in public. 

Darcy yanked her wrist from his grip before storming out to grab her bag and shoes. 

“Darce.” He called after her. His tone was apologetic, but no apology was said “Darcy.”

 

She didn’t reply, she just left. 

*

Seeing as Jane wasn’t exactly one for clubs, they spent the first half of the evening at a local bar. It was a cozy place, but they only had to pay for their first round of drinks, the rest were provided by guys at the bar.

They kept conversation light and concentrated on getting enough alcohol into Jane to get her to stop talking about science for a minute. Then she just started talking about Thor. 

“He can pick me up with one hand, you know.” She said to Darcy. “And he’s such a good listener. You know, don’t you Darce? I could be talking about anything and he’d sit and listen like it was the most interesting thing in the world!” 

“I know, Jane.” Darcy laughed a little “He’s a keeper.”

“We’re so lucky, Darcy. We fell into the best lives ever!” Jane beamed “I’m getting married to a god. We live in Stark Tower-” 

“You live in Stark tower.” Darcy corrected her. 

“Oh yeah, you left me. I forgot.” Jane pouted childishly “You ran off.” 

“I did not run off.” She rolled her eyes, but had a fond smile on her lips “I couldn’t stay here.” 

“You could have.” Jane poked her “It’s good here, in New York. You should come back, Darcy. I’m sure Tony’s got an apartment, a job, and a superhero boyfriend all lined up for you.”

 

Darcy sighed, shaking her head “I’ve messed up, Jane. I can’t stay here.” 

Jane frowned tilting her head “What happened?” 

“I told Steve that I’m still in love with him.” She said quickly “Yesterday, at the rehearsal.” 

Jane’s eyes widened almost comically “Did you mean it?” 

Darcy nodded “And he still loves me, I heard him tell Natasha.” 

“What about Ben?” 

Darcy paused. 

“How about we head back to the tower, ladies?” Natasha stepped in, Darcy let out a long breath. 

Thank God. 

And so Jane, Natasha, Darcy, Pepper, and Maria all made their way back up to the tower to Jane and Thor’s floor. Thor was currently on Asgard, having a separate Bachelors party with the warriors three and Sif. 

“So, Jane. Got any special plans for the honeymoon?” Maria asked as they all settled in the living room. 

“She’s been doing special stretches in preparation.” Darcy teased.

Jane scoffed “Shut up, Darce. Don’t act like you didn’t start doing yoga after you started sleeping with Steve.” 

Pepper spluttered a drink a little as she laughed “Really?” 

“After their first time, Darcy texted me to let me know that she couldn’t walk.” Jane smirked. 

“Oh God.” Darcy covered her face “Can we please not talk about my sex life with my ex?” 

“He is a good kisser.” Natasha smiled before standing “I’m going to get some more drinks. Darcy, come help me?” 

Eager to leave the conversation, Darcy nodded and followed Natasha into the kitchen. 

“Do you know how to make margaritas?” Darcy asked, looking in the fridge “I think Jane has some limes in here somewhere.” 

“Tell me about Ben.” Natasha said bluntly, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

Darcy froze “What do you want mean?” 

“You’re not happy, Darcy. I can tell. And I’m fairly certain Ben has something to do with it.” the redhead crossed her arms. 

She straightened up “Look, Natasha. I don’t know what you’re super-spy senses are telling you, but-” 

Natasha cut her off “I’m your friend, Darcy. I don’t want you to feel pressured,” Her voice softened “I just want you to be happy.” 

“You want me with Steve.” Darcy sighed. 

“No.” She shook her head “I want you safe. Are you safe, Darcy?” 

A long pause followed. No, Darcy didn’t feel safe in her relationship. She didnt feel safe in her own home. She shook her head. 

Natasha eyed her “Do you feel like he’s controlling you?” 

Darcy nodded. 

“Is he unkind to you?” 

Another nod. 

“Has he ever hurt you physically?” 

Darcy stared down at her feet before letting out a small “Yes.”

Natasha took a deep breath to contain her anger that began to boil inside her. She took Darcy by her shoulders to look into her eyes. 

“I’m going to sort this out, okay?” She told her “Ben thinks you’re staying here tonight, right?”

“Yeah.” Darcy confirmed. 

“I won't tell anybody. But I want you to go to Steve and tell him that I am dealing with everything.” Natasha instructed “Then tomorrow morning, you’re going to call Ben and tell him you and Jane are having a spa day so you won’t see him until later. Then Sam and Clint are going to take him out for a drink, I’ll meet them and we’ll have a little talk.” 

“Don’t hurt him.” Darcy said quickly. She didn’t know why she said it. She shouldn’t care if the asshole lived or died, but she did. It was that deeply rooted in her head. 

“I wont.” Natasha assured him “But he’s never going to bother you again, I promise.” 

Darcy pulled Natasha into a hug, breathing out a breath of relief “Thank you.” 

*  
Darcy stayed for another two hours at the party, listening to story’s of Tony told by Pepper that Darcy would totally use as blackmail one day, and Natasha showing them how to beat somebody up with ballet. After that, she excused herself, saying she had some last minute details to go over with Steve about the wedding and his speech. 

She’s fidgeting nervously as she rides the elevator down a few floors to his level. 

The elevator stops “I am currently requesting access from Captain Rogers, Miss Lewis.” JARVIS announced. 

It feels strange. that floor was once her home, and she now requires permission to enter it. 

The doors open soon enough and Darcy steps in to find Steve sitting on the couch, staring at her. 

“Natasha told me to tell you that she’s dealing with everything.” She said quickly “I assume you know what I mean.” 

Steve’s heart broke. Natasha was right. Ben had been abusing Darcy and Steve did nothing about it. 

“Darcy..” he began slowly, but she held up her hand to stop him. 

“Don’t ask me about Ben, please.” She sighed, walking over to him “I don’t want to talk about him right now.” 

“But you do want to talk?” Steve asked hopefully, shifting so she could sit beside him on the couch. 

Darcy let out a breath before nodding “Yeah. We should. I mean, I literally told you that I’m still in love with you yesterday.” 

Steve swallowed thickly “Yeah, you did.” 

“And I meant it.” She continues, sitting down next to him “And I don’t want to think about Ben, or anything else..” Darcy found herself leaning closer. 

“I never stopped loving you, Darcy.” Steve said softly, his gaze flitting from her eyes to her lips and back again “It will always be you.” 

Then they were kissing, deep and slow like a smouldering fire. One of Steve’s hands tangled in her hair and the other curled around her waist and it was so familiar and perfect that Darcy felt like she might cry.

“Darcy..” Steve mumbled against her mouth. “Are you sure you want this?” 

“I do.” Darcy pulled back to look into his eyes “I want..” She trailed off, unsure. 

“Anything, Darcy.” he said softly, smoothing her hair down “Anything you want, I’ll give it to you.” 

“I want you.” She whispered “I want you and I never want to let you go again.” Tears blurred her vision and she clutched onto his shirt. 

“Oh Darcy.” Steve pulled her close “You’ll always have me. I’m yours.” 

Darcy tucked her face against his neck as she crawled onto his lap, curling against Steve’s strong chest “Can I stay?” She mumbled. 

“Of course you can.” He cooed “You can stay for as long as you like.” 

She turned her head to press her lips against his, but with more passion and hunger this time. Steve found himself grasping at her hips, holding her close. 

Darcy moved on leg over so she was straddling his lap, with one knee on either side of his waist. 

Clothes came off and soon enough their naked bodies were pressed against eachother as Darcy kissed a hot trail along his jaw and down his neck.

 

Steve couldn’t stop himself, and Darcy didn’t stop him either.


	7. Bachelor Party

Darcy was staring at the ceiling long before Steve woke up, making it the first time in history that she had ever been awake before him. The watched the sunrise over New York from the floor-to-ceiling windows of the bedroom. 

She didn't have to recall the events of the night before because she didn’t sleep long enough to forget him. Steve’s arm was wrapped around her naked body and his face was nuzzled against her neck. She felt so safe, and so loved and she never wanted to leave. 

Darcy made the decision. She was going to stay in New York, and she was going to try to get Steve to forgive her for everything that happened, and she was going to beg Tony for her job back. 

Her phone buzzed with a text from Natasha. 

_You are at a nail salon downtown with me. Your phone is off to save battery. Do not call Ben. -N_

She couldn’t help the small smile that crossed her lips as she sent a thank you text in reply. 

Then she received another. 

_I’m assuming you slept with Steve last night. You are not a bad person, I hope you can be happier now. -N_

Darcy stared at her phone “Am I a bad person?” She whispered to herself. 

Steve mumbled incoherently and tugged her closer. He cleared his throat and spoke again “No.” 

She sighed “I cheated on my boyfriend.” Darcy threw her arm over her face to cover her eyes “And I’m getting Nat to break up with him for me. I’m a coward.” 

“You should be Glad Natasha’s doing in.” Steve said, his words muffled against her sleep warm skin “I would have snapped the fucker’s spine by now.” 

“You’re biased.” Darcy poked his side “And now I’ve fucked up my chances of getting you back. I’m the worst.” 

Steve rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking at her “Darcy, I told you last night. You’ve always had me. If you’ll take me back...I’ll do anything.” 

“How terrible of a person would I be to get back together with you the same day I break up with Ben?” She asked, rolling over she she could lay her chin on his chest. 

“Is that what you want?” Steve asked, trying to sound calm but he was fairly certain she could feel how hard his heart was beating. 

“Yeah.” Darcy smiled “I mean, it might take a while for us to get back into the swing of things. We may have changed a little, but I think it will work.” 

Steve smiled and brushed her hair from her face. “You know, this has always been when you look the most beautiful.” 

She scoffed “What, naked?” 

“Yes.” He chuckled “Naked, in the morning, after sex, in my arms when you’re happy and your hair’s messy and I’m as close to you as I could possibly be.” 

Darcy pressed a kiss to his chest, right above his heart “Reckon Tony will give me my job back? And the rest of the team wont hate me anymore?” 

“They never hate you, Doll.” Steve stroked his fingers over her back “They hated me for letting you go.” 

 

*

Sam and Clint take Ben for drinks as instructed by Natasha. She doesn’t answer any of their questions as to why, leaving them confused, but neither of them can really say no to her. 

“So, Ben.” Clint asks as Sam orders 3 beers “How are you liking New York?” 

“It’s a cool city.” Ben nodded “But if I was to live here, I don’t think I’d want to stay in Stark Tower.” 

Sam set the drinks down in front of them “Why not?” 

“I dunno. It’s a bit...congested.” Ben shrugged “Also I don’t think I could be around Tony without us coming to blows. He seems like a real asshole.” 

“Tony can be a bit much, but he’s a good guy.” Clint said “Most of the stuff the papers say is bullshit.” 

“Whatever. And I don’t think I should be around Steve.” Ben said casually “Y’know, I almost dumped Darcy when she told me they dated. Wasn’t sure if I could handle damaged goods.” 

Clint’s jaw clenched and Sam rolled his shoulders back to square up, but before either of them could say anything, Natasha came in. 

“Hello, boys.” She smiled, placing a hand on Sam and Clint’s shoulders in a silent order to stand down. 

Ben frowned “I thought this was guys time. Shouldn’t you be getting your nails done with Darcy?”

Natasha shook her head, handing him his hold-all bag “Darcy back at the tower.” 

He stared at the bag “What is this?” 

“That’s your stuff. And here’s your ticket for the train home.” She said, her voice low and dangerous as she handed him an envelope“You leave in an hour from Grand Central. And you are to never come back or contact Darcy ever again.” 

Clint and Sam, though confused, said nothing. 

“Excuse me?” Ben stood from his seat, using his height to tower over Natasha “What makes you think you can tell me what to do?” 

“You and Darcy are over. She told me how you’ve been treating her so you should count yourself lucky that I haven’t s hot you yet.” Natasha took a step closer so she was standing toe to toe with him. 

Ben got out his phone “What the fuck has she told you?” He scowled, dialling Darcy’s number. 

Natasha plucked the phone from his hand and dropped it in his glass “Boys, take Ben to the alley out back.” She said, leaving a tip on the bar as Sam and Clint each took one of Ben’s arms, leading him out the back door. They roughly tossed him against the wall, and Natasha threw the bag at him once again. 

“You’re going to get that train and you are never coming to New York again.” Natasha said simply. 

Ben’s face was red with rage as he swung a fist at her. Natasha caught it, stumbling a little at the force. 

“You should be lucky I’m the one here, and not Steve. Because I’m not going to kill you. And I promised Darcy I wouldn’t hurt you.” She scowled, tightening her hand around his wrist “But if I see you in this town again, I will kill you. But not before I let every single one of the avengers take their turn beating the life out of you.”

Natasha kept tightening her hand until Ben cried out and she could feel the breaking of his bones beneath her fingers. Then she knee'd him in the stomach.  
“Now get the fuck out of my sight before I change my mind.” She growled. 

Cradling his wrist, Ben took hold of his bag and scurried away. 

“Can we get an explanation, please?” Sam asked “I mean, I know the guy was an asshole. But was it worse than we thought?” 

Natasha sighed, pushing her hair back into place “Much worse. I doubt Darcy will want to talk about it, so don’t ask her.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Clint nodded with a small smile “It was good of you to help her, Nat.” 

“Lets just hope she’s doing okay.” The redhead shrugged before the three of them headed back to the tower. 

*

Darcy reluctantly rolled out of Steve’s embrace at midday, pulling her clothes from the night before on. They had already taken a shower together, so now all that was left to do was to get changed before she went to see Tony. 

After receiving a text from Natasha saying that everything was dealt with, as well as two others from Sam and Clint saying that they hoped she was okay, Darcy made her way back to her temporary apartment with Steve. 

“Can’t you see Tony tomorrow?” Steve pouted “Was kind of hoping you wouldn’t be clothed today.” 

Darcy laughed. She felt so much better now that Ben was gone. She felt lighter “When he’s hung over from the bachelor party? I don’t think so.” 

“Do you want to tell him about us? Or we could wait.” He gave her hand a comforting squeeze. 

“No, we can tell him.” She nodded “I mean I don’t want to go into detail about Ben and I. I’m sure Natasha will explain it to everybody if I ask. I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Steve pressed a kiss to the top of her head “Whatever makes you happy, Darcy.” 

While Darcy changed, Steve called Natasha and asked her to give everyone a rundown of what happened in the nicest way possible and also somehow convince them all not to kill Ben for now. 

*

“He did what?” Tony spluttered. 

The whole team had gathered when Natasha sent a group text. 

“I am going to kill him.” Jane muttered. 

“I’ll help you.” Pepper responded. 

“As will I!” Thor declared.

“I can’t believe the fucker was living in my goddamn tower.” Tony was so close to suiting up “Where is he?” 

“I sent him on a train back home, and told him he shouldn’t contact Darcy ever again.” Natasha said simply. 

“Jesus Christ, Natasha. You had him and you didn’t beat the crap out of him.” He seethed “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“That was not what Darcy wanted.” Natasha crossed her arms over her chest. 

“For the record, she did break his wrist.” Clint interjected. 

“Our job right now is to make Darcy happy.” Natasha continued “Nobody asks about Ben or what he did to her. Giver her a hug and offer your help, but that is it.”

Everybody nodded silently. 

 

*

Darcy arrived at the workshop alone to find that Tony was waiting for her. 

“Natasha tell you I was coming?” She said with a smile. 

“She implied it.” Tony replied, standing up “Can I hug you? More for my sake than yours.” 

Darcy nodded and allowed him to wrap her in his arms, resting his chin on her head “You can have your job back.” he said softly “And your apartment, and anything else you want. And I know you girls like to stick together, but I want you to know that you can come to me if you need anything at all. Now I’m not going to say anything else otherwise I’ll get emotional.” Tony pressed a kiss to the top of her head “Welcome Back, Darce.” 

“Oh Tony.” She grinned “You big ol’ feminist softie.” 

“Damn right.” He grinned back, releasing her from his embrace. 

*  
The bachelor party was all the guys playing a game of poker, which they promptly got bored of and began talking about other things. 

“I’d like to propose a toast.” Steve raised his glass of whiskey. He didn’t know why he was drinking, But Tony insisted. 

“To Jane and Thor.” He smiled at his friend “She really loves you, buddy. And I’ve never seen you happier than when you’re with her. So congrats.” 

Clint, Sam, Tony, Bruce and Thor all cheered, clinking their glasses. 

“I would also like to toast to Steven, who has won back the heart of my dear Darcy. And we’ll treat her the way she deserves, I am sure.” Thor announced. 

“You better. I don’t know how much patience Natasha has left in her.” Clint smirked. 

Steve gave a bashful smile “I think we’re taking it slow. But I sure am glad that she’s taking me back.” 

“I don’t doubt that we’ll all be better for it.” Bruce smiled and patted Steve on the back. 

Steve could feel everything getting better already.


	8. Movie Night

Steve awoke in the common room the morning after the bachelor party, face down on the couch with the weight of Thor’s legs pinning him down. 

“Rise and shine, Boys!” A familiar voice called. Steve cracked an eye open to be greeted with the sight of Darcy walking in with a tray full of coffee mugs. 

Everyone in the room other Thor let out a collective groan. 

Darcy laughed “So, which of you drank Asgardian mead?” She asked, and laughed some more as Tony, Clint, Thor, Steve, and Sam all raised their hands. “Black coffee for you guys. Bruce gets tea because he’s probably got a headache from dealing with you guys all night.”

“Glad to have you back, Darce.” Clint murmured, standing from his spot by the TV in favour of getting some coffee “You make the best coffee. And Steve’s a lot happier when he’s gotten laid.” 

“You’re all way too loud.” Tony grumbled. He was spread out on the floor, his head pillowed on Sam’s stomach. 

“Lucky for you guys, there’s nothing on the schedule today. So you can all recover.” Darcy smiled, handing each of them their coffee in turn “However, I will be taking Jane and Natasha out for lunch. A lunch in which we will be reviewing all the drunk messages you left us last night.” 

Steve sat up far too quickly for his hungover brain, causing everything in his stomach to jump and swirl. “Oh God.” 

Darcy’s smile became a grin “Thats right, Steve. 4 voicemails from you. 1 from Clint and 2 from Tony. Natasha has got far more.” 

“Shit.” Sam groaned. 

“See you later, Gentlemen.” Darcy chirped before disappearing into elevator. 

*

Darcy’s voicemails from Tony was a list of things he needed her to buy for him and talking about how much he loved Pepper. Clint’s was a teasing, half-sung, joke about Steve in Bed. She went to tuck her phone away when the food was brought to them. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I am putting my phone away so we can eat.” Darcy said simply. 

Jane laughed “No way, we are hearing those voicemails from Steve.”   
Darcy rolled her eyes, but took her phone out “Fine. but try not to tease him too much.” She dialled her voicemail and selected the ones from Steve. 

_“Heeeey Darcy. Darcy Lewis. The love of my life! The most perfect girl in the world! I just wanted to tell you that I love you! And I want you to marry me, but I don’t wanna ask because the last time I did, you left me. Please don’t do that again. It sucked. And I liked having you back because you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And I love you and The next time I see you I’m gunna kiss you and hold you because you’re so cute. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you. Bye._

_“I had a ring, you know. I have a ring. I still have it, if you want it. I didn’t show it to you when I asked the first time because I wasn’t prepared. It’s really pretty, just like you! You’re so pretty, Darcy. The prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. Nobody is a pretty as you and that is why I want you to marry me. But I’m afraid to ask because the last time I asked… Nevermind. I’m gonna go because Thor is looking for his hammer. I love you. Bye.”_

_“Darcy! Marry me! I know we’ve only been dating for less than a day but I don’t think it works like that. And I love you! You’re so pretty and smart and cute and funny and I missed having sex with you. Lets get married. We can have a double wedding with Thor and Jane! I’ll ask Thor. Okay I gotta go. I love you.”_

_“Thor’s cool with it! We’re having a double wedding! If you say yes, obviously. And Tony will pay for it! This is perfect! Please say yes….Sam’s taking my phone. Fuck. Okay. I’ll talk to you in the morning. I really, really love you, Darcy Lewis. Bye. “_

Darcy stared at the phone. 

“Oh wow.” Jane murmured, looking up at her friend to gage her reaction “You okay, Darcy?” 

“He was drunk.” Natasha said, patting her on the shoulder. 

 

Darcy nodded before putting her phone away and tucking into her food.

*

“If you want, I can hack into her phone and delete the messages.” Tony said, leaning against the table that Steve was currently hitting his head against. 

Steve groaned, stilling “I don’t want to invade her privacy, I just want to know what I said.” 

“It can’t have been that bad, man.” Tony shrugged “Besides, it’s movie night tonight. You can be gross and cute like you used to.”

*

Steve was sat in his office, emailing his team in Washington when a knock came at the door. 

“Come in.” he said, not even looking up. His office was on the more bureaucratic floor of the Avengers tower, and people were often coming in, checking if he needed anything or passing on news from other teams. 

“I didn’t know you had an office.” Darcy smiled as she entered. 

Steve looked up abruptly, his hand slitting on the keyboard. he cleared his throat “Uh, yeah. It’s easier that I do. I don’t really go on missions anymore.”

She came in, shutting the door behind her “What do you do?” 

“I have 5 teams that I trained before stationing them. We all do, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Sam. Sometimes we join them. But we usually supervise.” He explained.

“Sounds like an army.” Darcy smiled a little. 

“Kinda. But there’s no war. We just want to help people.” Steve shrugged “Can i get you anything? Water? Coffee?” 

She shook her head “I’m fine. I just wanted to talk to you about the voicemails.” 

Shit “Darcy I-” 

Darcy cut him off “It’s okay. You were drunk. I know you didn’t mean it.” 

Steve frowned “Well, that depends on what I said.” 

She set her phone down on his desk and pressed play on the first message. Then the Second. Then the third. Then the fourth

By the end, Steve had his head pressed against the desk “Please kill me.” He mumbled. 

Darcy let out a short laugh “Like I said, you were drunk. It’s fine.” She assumed him, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Darce. That’s terrible.” Steve grumbled “Why is every time I ask you to marry me terrible?” 

“Well then, from now on I’ll ask you to marry me.” Darcy smiled “When I’m ready. And it won't be terrible.” 

Sitting up, Steve smiled at her “Thank you.” 

“Until then, we just take it slow.” She stroked her fingers through his hair “I’m moving back to the tower, but I’m not moving back in with you. I’m getting my own floor, okay?” 

“Okay.” Steve nodded. 

“And you can woo me the way you did before. And if I feel I should, I move in with you.” Darcy said. 

Steve caught her hand and turned his face to press his lips to it “Whatever makes you happy, Darce.” 

Darcy’s heart swelled, because he genuinely wanted her to be happy. He wasn’t just saying it as a tactic, like Ben used to. She leant down and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

To Steve, Darcy’s kisses were intoxicating. And he had been having withdrawal for the last 2 years. Sure, the sex was amazing, but at the end of the day, her kisses were what he needed. He kept pulling her closer until she was seated on his lap but that still wasn’t enough. But Steve didn’t think he could ever get enough of Darcy.

*

“Well it’s about damn time.” Sam laughed when Steve and Darcy arrived hand in hand to movie night “Steve never locks his office so it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what you two have been doing all day.”

“I had to check ‘desk sex’ off my bucket list.” Darcy shrugged with a smirk. 

“Hey, as long as you’ve stopped doing it in my lab, I’m happy.” Tony smiled, settled on the couch with an arm around Pepper. 

Steve blushed deeply and settled down with Darcy next to him, her legs draped across his lap and his arm around her waist. He looked around at his friends; Jane curled up on Thors lap, Tony huddled next to Pepper, Bruce and Maria settled happily in their arm chairs, Sam and Clint sitting next to each other in front of Natasha as she stroked over their hair. It was perfect. And the tower finally felt like home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No this is not the happy ending I would like it to be. There is more to come.


	9. Dinner

Darcy was laid out in Steve’s bed while he was out for an early run. Still naked from last nights activity, Darcy figures she could use a late start to prepare herself for the hectic week of last minute wedding panic that was soon to come. 

Her phone rang and Darcy groaned before rolling over the check the caller ID and answer. 

“Hey, Mom.” She said sleepily. 

“Please don’t hang up.” Ben’s voice pleaded down the phone.

Darcy’s breath caught in her through and she froze. 

“He’s not there, is he? He’s out on a run, right?” He continued, his voice hopeful “I just want to talk, I swear.” 

“What do you want, Ben?” She asked through gritted teeth, trying to keep her voice steady.

Ben sighed “I want to hear it from you. I need to know for certain that you don’t love me anymore and it’s not just those freaks fucking with us.”

“Those freaks are my friends. Friends that you kept me from.” Darcy replied, pulling on clothes as she spoke as though he could see how she was naked in Steve’s bed. 

“Because I knew this would happen! I knew they’d take you away from me.” He said defensivley “I saw. You took one look at Steve and I could tell.” 

Darcy took a deep breath. If Ben was on her Mom’s phone, he was on the other side of the county. He couldn’t hurt her. “I don’t love you anymore, Ben. I don’t think I ever did.” 

“You’re not that good a liar, Darce.” Ben scoffed. 

“I am though. I lied to myself because I was afraid of you.” Darcy felt like she was going to throw up. She didn’t know why, but her stomach was churning “It’s over, Ben.” 

“Is Steve there?” He asked, venom in his voice “Is he making you say this?” 

Darcy rolled her eyes “No, Steve is not here. He doesn’t make me do anything I don’t want to do, unlike you.” 

“You fucked him, didn’t you?” Ben spat. 

She swallowed thickly “That’s none of your business.” 

“You fucking bitch. He threw you away, he didn’t want you. And the second he gets you into bed suddenly I’m old news?” 

Darcy opened her mouth to defend, but Ben didn’t stop. 

“I loved you when he didn’t. You were used and I still wanted you. You were fucking lucky to have me, you bitch. He’ll toss you aside when he realises what a fucking mess you are. All you did was fuck up in our relationship, could you blame me for getting angry sometimes?”

“Miss Lewis,” Jarvis piped up, sounding a bit concerned “Would you like me to call Captain Rogers?” 

Before Darcy could respond, Ben was off again. 

“Your family is on my side, you know. Good luck getting your shit back. They’ll probably throw it out. Congratulations, you have nobody now.”

Finally regaining her courage, she pressed her phone to her chest and spoke to JARVIS “Call Natasha.” 

“Good choice, Miss Lewis.” JARVIS replied, rather pleased. 

**  
“Nat. Everything I own is there. What do I do?” Darcy sobbed. 

“I’ll deal with it.” Natasha assured her “I’ll fly down in an hour” 

“But..” Darcy sniffled “The wedding…” 

Natasha smirked “I’ll be quick, I promise. I’ll be back by dinner.” 

“Don’t go alone.” She urged. 

“Oh, I’m not going alone.” The redhead grinned “That’s a perk of having 2 boyfriends, Darcy. Sam and Clint will come with me.” 

Darcy managed a tiny quirk of her lips “Remember when I told you not to hurt Ben?” 

“Yes?” Natasha raised an eyebrow. 

“Maybe you don’t...I wont hold you to that.” She looked down. Darcy didn’t want to send out a kill order for her ex, but Ben kind of deserved it. 

Natasha pressed a kiss to her forehead “Don’t you worry. I’ll deal with everything. Do you want Steve to know?”

Darcy shook her head “No.”

“Understood.” Natasha stood up “I’ll call you when I’m coming back, okay. I’ll get all your things.” 

She caught her friends hand, giving it a small squeeze “Thank you Natasha.” 

“Trust me. It’s my pleasure..” 

**

Darcy had been on edge all day, using the excuse of needing to reroute all mail and other ‘moving back to New york’ related activities in an attempt to keep her mind off Ben. 

She even turned her phone off, leaving Steve worried enough to begin searching for her. He finally found her in a coffee shop, her headphones plugged in and her music turned up loud as she sat facing the wall and clutching her coffee.

When he tapped her shoulder for her attention, she jumped almost violently, her eyes wide when she turned to face him. 

“Steve?” Darcy said, though it sounded more like a question. She deflated. 

“Hey. When I came back from my run, you were gone.” He frowned, sitting down across from her “Everything alright?”

Darcy took her headphones out, balling them up in her fists “I don’t want to sound bitchy, but I don’t want to tell you. I’m just...shaken, I guess. And I needed some alone time.” 

Steve nodded in understanding “Do you want me to go?” 

She thought for a moment. She didn’t want to be rude. He was only looking out for her. 

“You’re allowed to tell me to go away, Darcy.” Steve said softly “If you want space, just say so.” 

Darcy swallowed thickly “I just need to clear my head.” 

Almost right away, Steve stood up “I’ll be at the Tower. Call me if you need anything.” He smiled. He didn’t hug or kiss her, in case she didn’t want that, so he just laid a gentle hand on her shoulder as he walked pass to leave. 

Darcy let out a breath, feeling refreshed in the fact that Steve didn’t make her do anything he didn’t want to do. It was different to her now, to have this safety net of people around her that cared about her and defended her. It was as if she had been suspended in space alone, with no air, just floating. Now she had gravity to keep her grounded, keep her from drifting off into blackness. 

Darcy returned to the Tower around 6, wanting a cool shower before she met the others for dinner. She sent a quick text to Jane in the elevator, apologising for being the worst maid of honour ever and disappearing for a day, promising to make it up to her with brunch the next day.

She was surprised to find her floor furnished with her things from back home; pictures, books, CD’s, nicknacks. It was all there. Darcy looked around only to find a small note. 

_You’re welcome. And welcome home. -N x_

Darcy grinned at the noter, folding it up and tucking it somewhere safe before jumping in the shower for a quick wash. When she stepped out, JARVIS piped up. 

“Miss Lewis. It appears Captain Rogers in requesting entrance to your floor.” He informed her “Shall I let him in?”

“Uh, give me a sec.” Darcy replied, rushing to throw some clothes on before opening the door to him “Hey.” 

“Hi.” Steve smiled “Feeling better?” 

“Yeah.” She smiled “Much better. Sorry for how I was earlier.” 

He shrugged “Don’t worry about it. And I know this tower can feel confining. If you need space, or time, we can always get you another place.” Steve shifted on his feet "I know you and I are...I mean, we're whatever you want us to be. But I just want you to be more comfortable. So we can stop.."

She tilted her head and looked at him. He wasn’t just speaking as somebody who was in love with her. He was speaking as somebody who cared about her wellbeing. “I actually think I feel better with you guys around. And I definitley don't want to stop us. But maybe slow down a little?"” 

"Of course. Whatever you want." Steve grinned “Good, that's settled. We like having you around too.” He offered his arm to her “Dinner?” 

Darcy took his arm “Dinner.” She nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also threw In a touch of polyamorous Natasha because that is what I live for.


	10. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I decided to get this one finished so I could Focus on my other work because I need to stop doing two at once.

Natasha had Sam kick down the door of Darcy’s old apartment for dramatic effect before entering. It was a small place, Darcy’s things scattered around. 

Ben came out wielding a knife from the kitchen, pausing when he saw them. 

“I warned you, Ben.” Natasha sighed, walking further into the living room slowly “I told you if you contacted her again I’d kill you.” 

“Get the fuck out of my apartment.” He spat, standing his ground. 

“We will, once we have all of Darcy’s things.” She said simply before turning to Clint and Sam “Tie him up, but don’t hurt him. I’ll deal with him later.”

Natasha used the two duffel bags she had brought with them to gather Darcy’s belongings, carefully packing them as well as taking a rolled up wad of cash that was in Ben’s sock drawer. She’d put it into Darcy’s account as a compensation of sorts. 

Sam and Clint were sat in front of Ben on the couch, whereas he was tired to the kitchen chair. 

“Fuck you. I’ll call the cops.” He scowled, struggling against his ties. 

“And tell them what, exactly?” Natasha raised an eyebrow “That your ex girlfriend, who you emotionally and physically abused, got her friends to collect her stuff?” 

Ben fell silent. Natasha held out her hand to lint, who handed her a short but sharp knife. 

“And I warned you. But you just had to call her. You just had to crawl back under her skin like the scum you are.” Natasha’s voice was low, dangerous, reserved for only the worst of criminals “So now, if I’m a woman of my word, I’ll kill you.” 

“You wouldn’t.” Ben snarled. 

“You’re right.” She said, running the flat side of the knife up his arm “I’m not going to kill you.” 

Clint was almost grinning, whereas Sam was looking appropriately mixed between terrified and turned on.

“What I am going to do to you,” She leant right in to whisper in his ear “Is going to be so much worse. 

 

**

The day of the wedding. Natasha had returned with Sam and Clint, Darcy’s things were restored and she had got a new phone on which her old family couldn’t contact her on again.

“Tell me that guy didn’t get away with all his fingers.” Tony said as he adjusted his bowtie in the mirror. 

“3 cut off, 4 broken.” Clint replied, tieing up his shoes. “It was awesome.” 

“He wont be calling again,” Sam smirked “considering he can’t use a phone.” 

“Guys. Can we not talk about this today.” Steve rolled his eyes, trying to hide his satisfaction at justice finally being served “It’s a wedding. Thor’s wedding. A happy occasion, let’s not think about Ben. He’s history.” 

“Steve’s right.” Sam nodded, clapping a hand on Steve’s back “Besides, he’s got Darcy back. That’s all that matters.” 

“Actually. I need to talk to you guys about that.” Steve said, addressing everyone “You guys have been really great and supportive over the past 2 weeks. And I know you want Darcy and I to get back together. But she wants to take it slow, and as much as I want everything to go back to the way it was, I can’t force it on her.” 

The others nodded in agreement. 

At that moment, Thor stepped out in his Asguardian wedding outfit, which looked a lot like a regular suit with a black shit, only with a rich crimson waistcoat, and a clock in place of a sports jacket.

“Is it wrong that I’m nervous?” He asked “I have never felt fear like this.” 

“Nothing to worry about, man.” Steve assured him. “Let’s go and get you married.”

*

The music began to play, a delicate song played on a flute-like instrument. Sif walk in with Clint, then Sam and Natasha. 

Steve and Darcy remained outside with Jane. 

“You look beautiful, Jane.” Steve smiled at her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“Thanks.” She replied, gripping her bouquet “I’m just trying to not trip and fall in these heels.” 

“Shut up. You’re going to do great.” Darcy assured her before looking to Steve “Are you ready?” 

“Ready.” He grinned, offering her his arm. Steve leant down a little to whisper in her ear “You look so gorgeous, Darce.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek “So beautiful.” Yes, he was taking it slow, but that didn’t mean he could let an opportunity to let her know how good she looked slip by.

Darcy blushed a deep pink “You don’t look so bad yourself, soldier. I like you in a suit” She grinned “I may get you to take it off later, though.” 

Steve beamed brighter than the sun, the idea of having Darcy to himself later lifting his already high mood. Each time they had sex was amazing, he didn’t know how he had gone without it for two whole years. 

“I look forward to it.” He straightened up and they began to walk into the ceremony, the eyes of everyone on them. 

*

Steve didn’t see Darcy until the end of the reception, his focus being mainly on Thor and Jane through the service and he had to travel back to the tower with the other groomsmen. 

Then came the time for photo’s, his favourite being the one of just him and Darcy; standing side by side, grinning ear to ear with their arms wrapped around eachother. 

Darcy hadn’t been this happy in two years and she knew it. She felt free and surrounded by love. 

She danced for most of the night, mostly with Steve, pressed against him as they swayed to the music. 

“I love you.” She said softly during a particularly slow song “I really, really do.” 

“I love you too, Darcy.” He replied, looking down at her. And the look in his eyes said he wasn’t lying “I’m so glad you’re back.” 

“Thank you for waiting.” Darcy smiled “For taking it slow. I know that I’ve mait you wait long enough already, but I really appreciate it.” 

“It wouldn't be right of me to expect everything that happened with Ben to just go away. Recovery takes time.” Steve assured her “But I’ll be here, whenever you want me, for whatever you want.” 

“I hope you know that I am never letting you go ever again.” She grinned. He was just so sweet, her heart swelled in her chest “You’re stuck with me.” 

“Wouldn’t want it any other way.” He grinned back before pressing a kiss to her lips. 

Steve’s speech was the only one of the night, other than Tony’s later on when had a bit much to drink and went on about how great everybody was. Steve was far more eloquent as he read off the slightly crumpled piece of paper that had been in his pocket all night. 

“Jane and Thor are in love. And it’s easy to see. I mean, look at them.” He nodded to the Newlyweds, who grinned back at him “And it’s beautiful, because they are happy. That’s what love it. It’s sharing your happiness with someone else, because they give you happiness in return. And to lose your love is like losing a part of what lights your life. Trust me, I know.” Steve looked down at Darcy where she sat next to him, the crowd gave a small laugh. She looked like she might cry. Steve didn’t want her to cry, so he continued “But when you’ve got that light, it shines. And you see everything clearer, and brighter. And looking at jane and Thor, on the day that they solidify their love together, they are almost blinding with it. and Good for them.” He raised his glass, grinning “To Jane and Thor.”

The crowd repeated and everyone clapped as he sat down. 

“That was beautiful.” Darcy smiled, taking his hand and pressing a kiss to it. “So beautiful.” 

“Thanks.” Steve blushed “It really should be your applause, though. You’re the only reason I know what love really is.” 

“You Sap.” Darcy giggled, resting her forehead against his shoulder “You think you’ll give a speech at our wedding?” 

Steve’s heart gave a flutter in his chest. Their wedding had always been an ‘if’ kind of deal, seeing as his proposals were all terrible and she said she would ask him to marry her when she was ready. But he would be lying if he said he didn’t picture it every now and then.

“No way. I think everybody would be sick of hearing me talk about how much I love you on our wedding day.” Steve chuckled, wrapping an arm around her “I think I’d want Thor to give a speech. He gets it, you know?” 

“Yeah.” Darcy nodded. 

To Steve, everything felt still, like time had stopped. He had Darcy in his arms, at the wedding that forced them to face eachother. He remembered the hurt, the pain of seeing Ben get out of the cab that day 2 weeks ago. The blind jealousy and hate that bubbled in him when he saw them together, though he knew he had no right to feel that way. Then he remembered the rage of knowing Ben had hurt her. But all that was gone now. He could remember it all, but it was far away, distance. 

 

Now Darcy was in his arms, close and safe for now. And she loved him. Despite everything, she still loved him. And he loved her. Everything was bright and clear and Steve was glowing.


End file.
